


春云雀

by WheatEdge



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 茸布 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: *性冷感布加拉提，有一点过去不愉快性经验提及*大约是一个脱离PTSD找回感觉的过程





	春云雀

他躺在那儿，等待一场阵雨。

乔鲁诺说：“或许我能帮上你的忙。”

他将布加拉提拥在怀里，有一下没一下地轻触他汗湿的后颈，像抚摸一只即将入睡的猫咪。乔鲁诺能感到他的身体在他手下微微颤抖，于是他给了恋人一个吻，安慰性质的吻。

“我会帮你。”

这次是个肯定句。布加拉提摇了摇头，“这没法解决。”

“我说能做到就能做到。”独属于年轻人的那股倔强劲儿又泛了上来，乔鲁诺将怀抱松开一点，“我们再试一次。”

布加拉提轻轻攥了一下乔鲁诺的手以示安慰。他想这场尝试一定会以失败告终，像以前发生过的许多次那样，最后总以一次摇头和一声对不起结束。布加拉提曾让许多人失望，对此事的失败有种近乎无关紧要的麻木，但此刻他望着乔鲁诺渴切的眼神，发觉自己不想让他失望。

于是布加拉提让了步，“就听你的。”

乔鲁诺将布加拉提放在床头柜上的发夹变作一只云雀，从它身上拔下一根尾羽。

布加拉提看着他用那根羽尖刮蹭自己的耻毛。棕褐色软羽深深陷进去，像鸥鸟落进石油污染的海水，被黏重的液体裹住无法挣脱。布加拉提躺在枕褥与乔鲁诺的手中间，后者正捏着那支羽毛为他实施触诊，动作轻柔、表情真挚：一位最称职的医生。

“你感觉好些吗？”乔鲁诺停下动作，“有感觉吗？”

方才的那只云雀在乔鲁诺的手中挣扎扭动，洁白的腹部露出来，柔软且无遮拦。布加拉提闭上眼，想到一双铁钳般有力的手挟住另一只云雀，那人掐住她的腰，逼得她只能发出一声声压抑的闷叫。布加拉提看见自己抱着膝盖蹲在角落里，墙角那边正进行着一场无声的谋杀，床铺即为屠宰场。

不是这样的……他这么想，不该是这样的。布加拉提并非不懂生理知识，他记起离开学校前领到过的生理教材，纸页上横陈解剖图样，与生物准备室里的人体骨骼一样冰冷。男生们嘻嘻哈哈，用同班女孩与书本上的器官们作比较，恶劣且下流。

生殖行为是一个种群所必需的，为了延续后代。生物老师在黑板上写下一串字母，粉笔灰簌簌抖落，地面上便留下一片白色的粉末聚合。每个人都是因此而得以诞生，老师这么说着，用教鞭敲了一个吹起口哨的男生：这是生物的正常行为，和吃饭喝水一样平常。

这是布加拉提离开学校前上的最后一课。在他放下书本拿起小刀后，他看到的事物便提前脱离课本进入现实范畴。十二岁上布加拉提在波尔波面前用箭刺穿心口，就是与旧生活的彻底割裂。

他听见她在喘息。掐住她的那双手一定是从腰转到了脖子上，本就沙哑的喉音也渐渐微弱下去，双脚似乎也不再踢蹬。那位猎人大概已经得偿所愿，亲手扭断了觊觎已久的小云雀的喉管，小巧玲珑的雀鸟从此便无法再次展翅翱翔。布加拉提听见自己急促的呼吸声，一列无面容的人正站在他前方排队，挨个站上木制绞架，而自己正处于队伍末尾。他喘息，好像绳套正紧勒脖颈，脚下的木板随时都可能打开，将他结果在瞬息之间。

乔鲁诺对布加拉提的反应有些困惑。他的恋人此刻正紧闭双眼，像是在竭力忍耐什么痛苦的事物。“布鲁诺，”乔鲁诺唤他，“你还好吗？”

“我还好……别在意我。”布加拉提发觉乔鲁诺可能是失望了，像以前的许多人那样——他们蜷在床头、趴在床尾，坐在床沿，像一群幽灵般转瞬即逝。十七岁的某个清晨，布加拉提从湿润的梦中醒过来，如濒死的海鱼般挣扎着大口喘气。下腹传来一阵急促的战栗，有什么东西正顺着他的腹腔流遍全身，布加拉提发觉睡前穿的内裤已被精液彻底打湿。他顺着梦境回溯，只剩下一片无边的海洋，像小时候自己坐在父亲特意租来的玻璃钢底船上看到的一样蔚蓝。

乔鲁诺丢开那支可怜的羽毛，换上自己的手。他凑过来吻布加拉提，温柔地以唇舌撩拨他，手指沿着腹股沟滑动。布加拉提发觉十七岁清晨感受到的战栗再一次袭击了他，这种奇怪的感觉在身体里延伸开，他情不自禁地扣住乔鲁诺的手。

“感觉好点了吗？”乔鲁诺松开他的唇，“能继续吗？”

布加拉提给了他一个含着鼓励意味的眼神。

就像下了一场突如其来的热雨。夏天午后阴沉的云翳、气压过低的闷热空气，雨水越过必要的电闪雷鸣袭击陆地，土壤在冲击下变得松软，有什么东西正在土中萌发。黄金体验镇魂曲出现在乔鲁诺身后，手指由布加拉提脖颈处轻轻一划，像是要剖开他的颈动脉让鲜血涌出。

烫热，这是布加拉提的第一个念头。初次相遇时乔鲁诺让黄金体验攻击了他，那种富有冲击力的感官体验曾让自己陷入短暂的恐慌。布加拉提想他的力量或许不止于制造生命，而是要所有的生命为黄金体验所用，在他手下诞生石中开花的奇迹。不得不夸赞乔鲁诺是位合格的恋人——至少不是每个人都愿意花时间在一块石头上。

“不要分心，”乔鲁诺侧过头吻布加拉提的耳垂，“看着我。”

布加拉提努力让自己看向乔鲁诺。一串急吻沿着脖颈下滑，像是要沿着这道折痕将他对折。乔鲁诺的手长久停留在布加拉提腰间，摸到他微微凸起的骨节，“我可以继续吗？”

布加拉提发觉他的语调变得急促，潮湿的呼吸打在他侧颈，湿润感由下腹蔓延开，他想或许自己可以再尝试一下。

“我准备好了。”他抚摸乔鲁诺的性器，“给我吧，乔鲁诺。”

乔鲁诺看上去有些疑惑，似乎试图通过表情确认他所言非虚，“不要勉强自己。”

布加拉提没有回答。那股逐渐急促升起的空虚感催促他采取下一步行动，过去的那些幽灵似乎正在阳光下逐渐离他而去。

这是一场必然成功的手术。医生实施的诊术精准迅速、药到病除，这味药的成分有且只有一种，镜子之城中的美人儿正是因缺乏它而抛弃尘世升上天空*。

无预兆的阵雨在此时降临。

布加拉提躺在床上，在无尽的雨声中找寻雀鸟的踪迹。乔鲁诺在他身上像与波浪搏斗般起伏，彼此的皮肤都在对方手下。陌生的潮水将布加拉提卷到一片从未开拓过的海域，他有些昏沉地偏过头去，发觉窗框上已经爬满藤蔓，紫藤花由房顶悬垂下来，地毯正逐渐被柔软草坪替代。萤火虫由草叶中升起，自己正躺在一片泛光的森林中。乔鲁诺环住他的腰，使得他再一次被高潮击中。轻微的晕眩中布加拉提不断呼喊身上人的名字，乔鲁诺、乔鲁诺。他的恋人轻声回应他：我在这里，布加拉提。

我一直在这里。

雨水沿着树枝间的缝隙倾泻而下，云雀的足迹藏在深厚的树冠中，甜亮高亢的鸣叫声透过新叶，与辽远的天空遥相呼应。

云雀越过布加拉提的头顶飞向天空。绿叶、花苞和昆虫都在瞬息间消失，整间屋子里再一次只剩他们两人的呼吸声。乔鲁诺的金发与他的黑发于枕褥间绞在一起，好像云雀的杂色尾羽。

布鲁诺，他听见乔鲁诺说，我爱你。

布加拉提想自己的病或许在那瞬间就已经痊愈。爱像一场涨潮冲刷海岸，所有的快与不快都终归海水。

达娜厄由卧室的天窗看出去，天空已经放晴。她站起身，离开了那场金雨。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *指美人儿蕾梅黛丝


End file.
